


Warmth

by soleilla



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Solomon, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/soleilla
Summary: It’s one of those days that Airi has trouble expressing her thoughts so she simply asks for a bit of comfort from the least person anyone would expect her to seek.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	Warmth

“Solomon, can I ask for a hug?”

When he first heard those words come out of her mouth, he couldn’t believe it himself. Airi, the one person who hated every living cell of his body, was asking for a hug–and not just any hug, no. It was a hug from  _ him,  _ the very last person she should be asking for something so intimate.

He wondered,  _ it could be a prank of some sort,  _ and he wishes that it was simply her way of trying to annoy him (like she always does) but upon further inspection, he noticed the lack of energy that the little sorceress had, almost like she wasn’t her usual self.

Solomon hesitated at first; he could ask her directly, tell her that she could talk to him if something was bothering her, but at the same time, how exactly  _ would  _ he even help her if there was, in fact, a problem that she was facing right now? He wasn’t particularly an expert in this kind of thing, after all.

So what does he do?

He lifts his arms, spreading them as wide as he could until the young woman walks over to him, quietly, and tackles him in a big hug. This caught him a bit off-guard, seeing her act like a sulking child who did something bad. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her getting all clingy towards him so he lowered his arms, one hand cradling her back while the other softly petting her head. Solomon could feel her breath hitch against his chest as she tightened her hug around his waist, almost as if she was afraid of letting go, but he didn’t say anything else–not right now, at least.

So once the hug lasted for a few more minutes, Solomon pulled away to cup her face with both hands, brushing her rosy cheeks as she looked up to him from an angle.

“Would you like to stay in my room for a while?”

He could feel both of their hearts clamoring in their chests as their bodies continue to press closer together.

“I’d like that.”

Solomon takes note of things that Airi does once in a blue moon. Asking for hugs, to hold his hand, or his company during certain days, and it has come to his realization that every time she’d ask for these things, there was only one reason behind them. Since then, he has never said no to her, because no matter what, he always had time for her–

–and if he doesn’t, he’ll simply make time just for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having a bit of a Solomon brainrot at 5 am while missing my favorite ship


End file.
